A microscope receives a light beam from a target to yield an image of the target. In certain microscopes, the light beam may be split or combined with other beams. For example, the light beam may be split to yield split beams. The split beams can be sent to different destinations for different uses, e.g., to one or more eye pieces for viewing by one or more users and/or to a camera for recording. As another example, the light beam may be combined with another light beam to combine images. For example, a target image may be overlapped with an image providing information about microscope parameters.